Something NO one execpted
by DanceISlIFE96
Summary: Ashley and Griffin become Best friends but the everyone at Grant starts to thing there dating.Well true feelings come out or well Ashley get burned
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, I'm Griffin and you are". Ok wait did some random guy just come up to me and introduce himself. Your sister gets pregnant one time and your branded for life.

"Not important to you" Ashley retorted back.

"Wow um sorry I was just trying to be nice" Griffin replied.

Ashley rolled her eyes Oh the mind of the teenage boys.

Ashley sighed. "I'm Ashley I'm pretty sure we have lunch and 1st hour together" she snapped.

"Oh yeah sorry well do you want to have lunch now together I mean" he asked.

Ashley was about to say Hell no but though what could be the harm in that.

"Sure why not" she answered.

Ashley and Griffin turned the hallway and walked to the cafeteria.

"This school is one for the books" Ashley spoke hoping to break the silences that had take in over.

"Why do say that" Griffin questioned with a weird look on his face.

"Well there's the fact that you told everyone your gay which by the way high five to you and that last year my sister got pregnant and everyone still talks about it" Ashley answered smoothly.

"Now that you put that way yeah this school is kind of crazy" he responded as he opened the door to the cafeteria for her.

"Careful would want any one to think your with me" Ashley smirked.

"Oh yeah our secret love can never be found out" Griffin joke while he graded two plates with pizza and soda on it.

Ashley just smiled.

Griffin pulled out his wallet and started to pay for her lunch.

"That's okay I got it" Ashley reached into her bag but before she could do anything Griffin had already paid for there lunch.

"I'm a gentleman you know" he smirked.

"Aw my night in shiny armor" She laughed.

They walked out side and found a table near the rest of the freshman.

"So why did you ask me to lunch away" Ashley questioned as she ate her pizza.

"I was tried of sitting alone" He replied.

"Good answer" Ashley grumbled as she drink she soda.

"Was there a wrong one" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes" she conveyed.

"Oh really like what" he asked.

"Well…" Ashley was interrupt by a loud crash. Then everyone started yelling.

"Fight, Fight"

"Who's fighting" Ashley asked. Griffin stood up.

"I think it's…

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Life O f the American teenager.**

**Left there with a little cliff well I hope you like my story please Review. **


	2. The Fight

"Its Ricky and Amy" Griffin replied.

"Wait Ricky's fighting Amy?" Ashley asked while standing up and trying to look around the other people.

"More like she's hitting him and he's trying to dodge her" Griffin answered.

Ashley pushed past the people and came to the front of the crowd. She gasped. Amy was pushing Ricky and trying to punch him but he kept moving out of the way.

"How could you" Amy yelled at Ricky as she slapped him in the face.

The sound of the slap echoed a round the cafeteria. Everyone was silenced.

Ricky touched his cheek. "Amy I did not cheat on you" Ricky yelled at her.

Before Amy could reply Ashley ran up to her and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell, Ashley" Amy yelled as Ashley dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"I'm saving you from farthing embarrassing" Ashley retorted.

Ricky came up behind Ashley and started to talk to Amy who responded by walking away.

"So are you guys over or something" Ashley asked.

"Seem's that way" Ricky sighed. Just then Griffin came up behind Ashley.

"You okay" he asked her.

Ashley nodded her head. Ricky looked at Griffin confused trying to figure out why all of a sudden he was interested in Ashley. I'll keep an eye on them he though to himself as he said goodbye to Ashley and Griffin.

"He's kind of cute if you like that Im the bad boy with the heart of gold attitude" Griffin said.

Ashley looked at Griffin and busted out laughing.

"Come on lets try and making it to 5th period" Ashley said as they walked down the hallway.

At home Ashley's was in the kitchen trying to decide whether or not to eat dinner in her room or in here. Just as she was about to head to the door with her plate of food Ricky walked in with John.

"Hey can we talk" Ricky asked.

Ashley sighed. "Sure why not".

"You and that Griffin guy aren't doing anything are you" Ricky questioned as he put John on the floor with some toys.

"I believe that's none of your business" Ashley smirked.

"Just trying to look out for you high school guys are a lot to deal with" Ricky smiled.

"You would be the one to know" Ashley replied. She sat down and started to eat her dinner thinking that this conversation was no where near finished. Ricky graded a plate and started to fix a plate of food.

"You never answered my question" Ricky said. Ashley rolled her eye's trying to figure out why Ricky was talking to her then she got it he was just trying to look good for Amy.

"You don't have to talk to me just to get Amy back you know and it's pretty pathetic" Ashley respond with a thin smile. Ricky sat down and turned to look at Ashley he broke out one of his big Ricky smiles. "I never said anything about Amy" Ricky smiled as he leaned closer to her.

Ashley smiled you want to play this game fine by me. Ashley leaned in closer just close enough to be able to kiss him but far away to immediately back up. "Me and Griffin have nothing to do with you so why do you care" Ashley asked.

"Just making sure everything was okay" Ricky said. Just then Amy and George walked in and Ashley and Ricky separated a part. Amy looked at Ricky and rolled her eyes. George gave him a serious look but before he could say any thing Ricky had given John a kiss goodbye and was out of there.

"Coward" Ashley mummer.

"Ashley what was that all about" George asked.

"Nothing" Ashley said as she throws away her plate and went to her room.

She grabbed her phone and called Griffin.

"What's up" he answered.

"Something weird just happened" Ashley said as she tried to think about why she had called Griffin in the first place.

"Weird like your sister gave of future serial killer weird or her and Ben are back together again weird" Griffin asked.

"Nope, Ricky and I had a mean full conversation" Ashley said as she jumps on her bed and gets ready to go to sleep.

"That does sound weird what were you guys talking about" Griffin asked.

"Nothing" Ashley replied with a yon.

"Okay" Griffin asked. Deciding to let it go.

"Everyone was talking about Amy and Ricky's fight and the fact that you pulled her out of there so fast" Griffin said.

"Really, it's not a big deal" Ashley said.

"The girl who got pregnant last year get into a fight with her baby daddy in the middle of the cafeteria and her sister has to drag her out, no that's not big news" Griffin replied sarcastically.

"Whatever Griffin" Ashley laughed.

"Hey don't believe me, listen I have to get to bed so later" Griffin replied.

"Bye" Ashley said as she hung up.

She was about to go to bed when she got a text from Amy

WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU AND THAT KID GRIFFIN!

Ashley rolled her eyes and ignored the text. She really should not have because if she had replied to her sister's text instead of going to sleep she would have found out what everyone was talking about other the fight in the cafeteria like why Ashley and the new kid Griffin seemed to be all buddy buddy all of a sudden. That might have prepared her for tomorrow.

HEY SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER but I did now so tell me how it was REVIEW REVIEW AND I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER.


End file.
